


Aguerrido y gallardo

by cenobe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Descent into Madness, Gen, Heavy Angst, Loss, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: En una noche de cacería, Henryk pierde de vista a Gascoigne. Más adelante descubre que ha perdido mucho más.





	Aguerrido y gallardo

**Author's Note:**

> Una interpretación personal del descenso a la locura de Henryk, desde el momento en el que se separa de Gascoigne durante la cacería en Yarnham hasta que se dirige al Camposanto de Oedon. Empezado en agosto y continuado durante octubre.
> 
> El fic da por hecho algunas cosas que aclararé aquí para evitar confusiones: la hija de Gascoigne y Viola se llama Alannah, y es hija única; Henryk ya era cazador cuando Ludwig aún vivía; Henryk tiene conocimiento de la condición con que cuenta el Cazador protagonista del juego (poder saltar entre sueños/lámparas); y cuando Henryk encuentra los cuerpos en el cementerio Alannah ya ha salido a buscar a su familia/buscar refugio. ¡Espero que disfrutes tanto leyéndolo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!

Todas las noches se sentían como la última. Henryk hacía caso omiso a esa oscura premonición que lo perseguía desde que la ruina decidió parar en Yarnham, y se limitaba a contar los hechos. Cuando creía que su mente iba a ceder a todo el horror y al aroma férreo y persistente de la sangre, contaba los que se le ocurrían, los que eran ciertos para él, y eso lo mantenía cuerdo. En ese momento, recorriendo los adoquines de la ciudad que su hoja regaba de a poco con sangre, hacía un inventario en su mente de los que lo empujaban a seguir entonces.

Estaban de caza: anochecía, y las bestias surgían del interior de los edificios, las cloacas y los hombres para alimentarse una vez más. Gascoigne era su compañero: lo había sido desde que desembarcó en aquella tierra maldita. Los dos se entendían, aunque había tan poco que entender del infierno que les correspondía vivir. También entendían lo que el Padre había hecho de Henryk, pero nunca hablaban de ello. Henryk sabía por qué había permanecido, y sabía que Gascoigne también. Lo que ignoraba era si Gascoigne advertía esa conciencia mutua, o si la creía exclusiva de su persona.

Se habían separado: unos pobres diablos infectados por la sed de sangre y el hambre de luna los asaltaron en la parte baja de la ciudad, a pesar de que el aroma de incienso era tan espeso que los ponía enfermos. Uno de ellos, armado con una lanza improvisada, había alcanzado a Gascoigne en el hombro. La sangre había salido a chorros de él, y Henryk no se lo diría a sí mismo, pero el grito que profirió sólo se diferenciaba del de las bestias que ansiaban su carne en la ferocidad que demostró.

Tras eso Gascoigne partió en dos a uno de ellos con el hacha, y ante esa visión los otros tres se dispersaron. Henryk alcanzó a uno en la pierna con un cuchillo envenenado que redujo su carrera a unos pocos metros terminados en la explosión de su sangre, y su compañero dio caza al segundo. Pero el tercero, el que lo había herido en el hombro, había escapado, y aunque contradecía su mejor juicio Gascoigne había ido tras él.

Henryk lo había llamado una sola vez, y no había reaccionado. Había desaparecido entre las sombras de la ciudad, dispuesto a cobrarse una venganza insignificante, y había dejado al viejo cazador solo. Éste observó el rastro que había dejado tras de sí, mientras tras una gruesa puerta de olmo cerrada a cal y canto, unas rítmicas palmadas dadas por al menos media docena de inconscientes se iban intensificando. Henryk no sabía si ese ritmo hipnótico y frenético se marcaba en la realidad o en su mente, y había abandonado el lugar sin averiguarlo.

Se había dirigido al Gran Puente: allí era donde se reunían cuando la cacería los llevaba por caminos separados. Antaño había sido también el punto de reunión oficial de los cazadores de la Iglesia. Al despuntar el alba, se habían mirado las caras los unos a los otros, algunos sonriendo con los dientes llenos de sangre, sin decir nada. Henryk había llegado a ver a Ludwig, la Espada Sagrada desfilar entre ellos, tan solemne, digno, y enorme como era, y clavar su espada en el suelo a la espera de que el sumo sacerdote abriera las puertas del Distrito. En cuanto oían los viejos portones empezar a ceder, todos estallaban en júbilo, hombres, mujeres y demás gritando triunfantes y agitando sus armas en el aire. Pero para cuando Gascoigne llegó al continente, todo lo que les provocaba el sonido de la puerta a los que quedaban, menos de la mitad de los que habían por aquel entonces, era un resignado e indigno alivio de seguir vivos. Aunque para Henryk eso había perdido el sentido hacía mucho.

A pesar del acecho de las memorias, lo primero que advirtió en el puente fue que Gascoigne no estaba allí. Y entonces tuvo que recurrir a cuanto sabía, porque en lugar de la inquietud empezaba a invadirle una viva desesperación. Gascoigne estaba bien, pero no era un hecho. Viola y la pequeña Alannah estaban bien, eso debía serlo: estaban en casa, acurrucadas en el refugio del sótano, esperando juntas el amanecer. Gascoigne se había desviado del camino, y cazaba por su cuenta en algún otro lugar, pero al fin y al cabo cazaba, pues ese era su deber. Su nombre era Henryk, era un cazador de la Liga, y su compañero era el Padre Gascoigne. Estaba en Yarnham, y estaba de caza. Pero tenía que encontrarle.

Conforme más de sus pasos resonaban en la ciudad, más le costaba distinguir los hechos. Era algo que le ocurría a menudo en los últimos tiempos. Gascoigne había refinado la habilidad de anclarle los pies al suelo, recordarle con un gruñido que estaban allí y que estaban juntos en esto. No obstante, hacía tiempo que el Padre volvía a cambiar. Henryk no había encontrado ningún método, ningún truco, ningún sonido o tacto que pudiera traer de vuelta a Gascoigne cuando las pupilas se le dilataban y lo poseía la violencia y no podía recordar ni su nombre ni de qué color era la hierba en su país natal. La respuesta se encontraba en unas pocas notas de una música que su anciano compañero no comprendía, pero ignoraba por cuánto más. Además, Gascoigne no estaba allí. Ni para ampararle ni para ampararse. Y había una premonición que le hablaba a Henryk de que habían cazado juntos por última vez. No sabía cuánto tardaría en volverse un hecho.

Se ocultaba entre las sombras de los ladrillos hastiados y ennegrecidos de Yarnham, invisible a las procesiones de intentos de cazador, iluminadas por antorchas y su propio odio colectivo, fundado en una grotesca ignorancia. Hacia qué o quién se volvía esa ira, en los últimos tiempos, Henryk lo ignoraba. Igual ignoraba a dónde iba él, a dónde había ido Gascoigne, a dónde iba la noche. La luna había enrojecido antes de tiempo, y el viejo cazador estaba cansado de vivir de una a otra, preguntándose sobre qué horrores arrojaría su luz esta vez. Aquella, como un ojo enfermo sobre él, no dejaba de hacer centellear la ausencia. Y la premonición de que la ausencia sería lo que terminara por romperlo, después de aguantar entero tantos azotes, poco a poco se transformaba en un hecho. 

Porque Henryk había oído sonar la campana de Gascoigne en la plaza al este del Puente, pero no lo había encontrado allí. El aroma gastado e inservible de un cazador extraño debía ser el motivo. En ningún caso suponía una señal. En lugar de hablarle de su paradero, esa información sólo agravaba el estado del compañero en la mente del viejo cazador. Empezaba a volverse irreversible. En los ecos lejanos de acero clavándose en huesos, de balas rebotando contra piedra y de fuego quemando la carne, Henryk escuchaba en su cabeza una y otra vez los gritos de Gascoigne, que eran de dolor y de ira, y al mismo tiempo de ninguna emoción humana. Lo que había arrojado al Padre calles abajo, tras un objetivo fútil y en dirección contraria a su propia persona era lo que finalmente la destruiría. Y si Henryk no podía vivir entre personas, ¿acaso le quedaba vivir sólo entre bestias? O más temible aún, ¿como una? 

Se dirigiría al Camposanto de Oedon, que durante hacía unos años ya había marcado el límite de su zona de acción como equipo. Había algo profundamente aterrador en la noción de límites, entonces, más temible que los susurros de lucidez que Henryk llevaba décadas rehuyendo. El viejo cazador no conseguía hacer de ninguno un hecho, pero todos de a poco se hacían premoniciones. Y cada una parecía querer señalar que ambos, tanto él como Gascoigne, los habían sobrepasado todos. Henryk reconocía como hechos muchos de los suyos propios. Era demasiado viejo, había matado demasiado, y llevaba demasiado tiempo junto a Gascoigne. Le amaba demasiado, y amaba a su familia demasiado, y aunque ya llevaba tiempo pensando que eso lo arrojaría a su final algún día, nunca pensó que se trataría del vacío, de la soledad, de la ausencia. 

A las puertas del cementerio, la enrarecida brisa vespertina le llevó el aroma de sangre: sangre amada, sangre humana. Una nunca fue conocida, nunca con tanto amor ni tan fresca; y la otra nunca había representado más que un obstáculo en el camino. Ninguno de los significados hasta entonces aprendidos sobrevivió a los pocos pasos que tuvo que dar Henryk hacia el cuerpo de Gascoigne. Ninguno habría podido. 

El pensamiento de que en ese estado se encontraba irreconocible habría sido el mayor alivio posible para la mente de Henryk entonces, ante la irreversibilidad. Pero era una mentira. Incluso más monstruoso de lo que ya se encontraba, incluso más mutilado de lo que ya se encontraba, el viejo cazador habría reconocido a su compañero. 

Se maravilló en silencio de lo mucho que se asemejaba en ese estado Gascoigne a las bestias de cuyas muertes habían hecho su oficio y su cruzada, y, a la vez, de lo mucho que se asemejaba al hombre que había sustituido. Reconoció en su pelaje grueso y hediondo el tono de sus canas, y entre sus muelas, que al contrario que sus colmillos habían mantenido su tamaño, aún veía alguno de sus empastes plateados. Por manos tenía garras, pero extrañamente el viejo cazador las reconocía. Había perdido las botas en favor de pezuñas y se preguntaba si habría sido capaz de seguir su rastro sabiendo que ya no quedaba nada salvable en él. También había crecido en altura, a pesar de que ya superaba la de la mayoría de nativos antes de a degenerar. En agacharse junto al cuerpo, Henryk se preguntó si se encontraba ante la degeneración o si simplemente se había abierto paso a través de Gascoigne su verdadera y última forma. 

Era capaz de leerle a él desde el pasado así como era capaz de leer sus heridas en el presente, y el lenguaje de la batalla que había acabado con él en cada pisada en la tierra, en cada lápida deslucida y en los troncos de los faroles oscurecidos. Gascoigne había sido cazado. El viejo Henryk no era capaz de apresar en su mente cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se separó de él, pero lo empapaba la suficiencia de éstas para que el Padre se perdiese a sí mismo, y alguien le pusiera remedio. Lo habían tratado con la cura del cazador. Sus restos olían a sangre, a plomo y a fuego, y ningún ataúd lo acogería. De sobras era sabido entre los cazadores que las bestias no eran enterradas. 

Estaba despojado de su hacha, y apartado del camino. Su insignia de cazador, el acceso a su conocimiento y sus posesiones, también había desaparecido de su persona. Alguien estaba saltando entre sueños, y había extirpado al Padre del último que vivió. Le había arrebatado el ancla, y la compañía y el amor a Henryk, pero eso no le importaba entonces. 

El rostro animal del Padre, por encima de su ropa desgarrada y su tejido desgarrado y por debajo de las vendas de sus ojos, estaba congelado en una mueca de dolor, que en nada se asemejaba a la que le había provocado el golpe de lanza que en última instancia los separó. Era un dolor humano. Y para Henryk esa fue la clave en profetizar que Gascoigne no era el único a quien había perdido en el camposanto. 

Al fondo del cementerio, en dirección a la capilla, el artificial silencio que reinaba sobre las tumbas era desafiado por un gentil goteo. Una sangre de infección latente, no por turbación del riego propio, sino por proximidad a un portador de la enfermedad. Si ceder a la paralización, abstenerse de avanzar hacia ella la hubiera hecho desaparecer, Henryk habría permanecido allí contemplándola de pie, hasta que su cuerpo perible se hubiera derrumbado y la tierra tragado sus huesos. Pero nada podía deshacer lo que estaba hecho. Con que caminó. 

La muerte de Gascoigne no conseguiría arrebatarle el fundamento de la realidad, el binomio que necesitaba como la sangre, de hecho y premonición. La vida, si eso es lo que lo animaba, podría seguir su curso. Eso era un hecho. Pero sin Viola, esa seguridad se tambaleaba y sumía la mente de Henryk en el indómito silencio. 

No necesitaba remontar la escalera del cementerio para saber que se trataba de ella. Desde allí tenía la certeza de que ese era su cabello rubio, ese era su chal negro, y esa era su sangre oscura y pegajosa que se derramaba desde el tejado de la caseta hasta la hierba húmeda y podrida a los pies de Henryk. Cayó de rodillas sobre ella. Quería detener su flujo, atrapar las gotas que caían una tras otra y sin significado con las manos desnudas, pero no osaba. 

Viola estaba muerta. No volvería oír su voz al amanecer, cuando Gascoigne permanecía lo bastante cuerdo como para reconocer su portal y reconocerla a ella, riendo profusas lágrimas de alivio, alegría y tristeza; no volvería a titubear cuando lo invitase a pasar en esas ocasiones para servirle té y tostadas, ni a hacerlo de nuevo en pedirle ella que hiciera promesas irrealizables, que protegiera a su marido de lo que convertía su caja de música en un recuerdo y una necesidad, aunque era ineludible; no volvería a ver su rostro recortado contra la ventana que desde antes de su nacimiento lucía barrotes, ni a acercarse más a ella para escucharla cuando le dijera que sin él ella y su familia estarían perdidos. 

Era una realidad demasiado cruel para ser soportada. La noche se había llevado consigo mucho de lo que a Henryk le importaba, y siempre debió seguir adelante. Pero la mueca de arrepentimiento de Gascoigne estaba manchada de la sangre oscura y pegajosa que se derramaba desde Viola. El vínculo del Padre con la realidad se había quebrantado a causa de una sed sin saciar o saciada en demasía, que Henryk había visto gestarse como tantas otras en silencio; pero el vínculo de Viola con el Padre era inquebrantable, y ella había abandonado el refugio de su hogar bajo la luna roja convencida de que esa fortaleza bastaría para recuperar a su esposo del camino rojo igual en el que se había adentrado. Ignoraba, sin duda, que no había retorno posible para él. 

La música y el amor habían fracasado en su cometido y probado la futilidad de una supuesta redención indigna de la fe que Viola depositó en ella. Y Henryk, que había abjurado de cualquier amor y cualquier calidez mientras la sangre fuera su cometido (y ésta nunca se lavaba de él, ni de ninguna otra cosa), debía seguir cazando sabiendo que los había perdido porque había sido incapaz de seguir a su compañero, en la cacería y en el descenso. Preguntarse si podría haberlo detenido, atrapado a Gascoigne al final de éste era una maldición mayor que cualquier azote. 

Se iba a volver loco. Todos los pasos, todos los motivos, todos los pensamientos que lo habían prevenido de ir al encuentro de Gascoigne le parecieron insignificantes, y una pérdida de tiempo exigua. ¿Qué había valido la pena, de sus vagabundeos por Yarnham, de arrastrarse en el pasado y en sentimientos proyectados como un recuerdo lejano, aunque aún no sabía que de hecho ya nunca serían otra cosa? Se agarraba la cabeza sin advertirlo del todo, apretándose el cráneo como si así pudiera exorcizar de su mente el mayor fracaso de su mísera existencia, que siempre había estado cazando en dirección equivocada, y que le había costado las tres vidas que más le habían importado. 

Nunca sabría a qué suerte o a qué infortunio le debía haber atrapado con sus manos inútiles la única verdad que podía salvarle entonces. Abrió los ojos y vio con imposible nitidez sus rodillas sobre el pasto, y las manchas de sangre en la tela amarillenta, y un guijarro asomando húmedo de noche y de primavera. No eran tres. Eran dos. Alannah aún aguardaba el regreso de sus padres, con las manitas juntas sobre el pecho e impregnada del aroma de incienso, incapaz de concebir que ya había vivido el último reencuentro con sus padres. Era el deber de Henryk acudir a ella, y ella todo cuanto le quedaba. 

No recordaría abrirse paso a través de las calles verticales de Yarnham, inunándola con sangre oscura, inevitable mientras lo fuera su avance. Llevaba más décadas de las que podía contar viviendo allí, y aun, cuando estuvo en la plaza que lindaba con la modesta vivienda de Gascoigne y Viola, era incapaz de recordar su nombre, de ver el cielo oscurecido al fondo, ni de oír los aullidos y los disparos en la lejanía, de interpretar cualquier signo de la cacería. No era cazador, aporreando la puerta junto al incensario, como si echarla abajo pudiera restaurar lo perdido, con la cuchilla empapada en la mano libre, ladrando el nombre de Alannah una y otra vez con voz ronca. 

La necesitaba allí. Necesitaba oír su voz pequeña y dulce desearle una buena noche, y llamarlo como sólo a ella se le estaba permitido; necesitaba ver su silueta en la ventana, recortada por las velas, y ver su rostro al alba, cuando ya no fueran necesarias, con los ojos hinchados de sueño y su gracioso lazo blanco sobre la cabeza; necesitaba que lo rodeara otra vez con sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza entre su ropa por sucia que estuviera, y le mirase desde abajo con el hoyuelo en la mejilla marcado y una palabra de sincero agradecimiento en la boca de jazmín naranja; necesitaba una explicación a lo que había sucedido, a por qué su madre yacía destripada en la caseta del cementerio y por qué su padre no había podido reconocer en ella ni en su música a la única razón de dicha que había conocido. Pero ante todo la necesitaba allí, viva y a salvo. Tan sólo así podría seguir adelante.

No obtuvo respuesta en la puerta principal. Antes de perder la esperanza y lo que restaba de su cordura corrió al otro lado del edificio, andando por las vallas puntiagudas que guardaban la vivienda de la temible caída hacia las cloacas. Allí había una ventana, sumida en el incienso igual, junto a la que Henryk sabía que Alannah esperaba el amanecer, el regreso del sol (el astro y su familia), en las noches que Viola debía partir al encuentro o en busca de Gascoigne. El viejo cazador se contuvo un sólo instante para advertir si alguna sombra o alguna sangre lo había seguido hasta allí, pero la calle estaba desierta. 

Coló una mano temblorosa entre los barrotes de forja oscura, ignorante a qué debía hacer, qué debía decir. Si Alannah no se encontraba allí, ya nunca encontraría nada. Pero antes de poder llamar de nuevo, se abrió paso la voz dulce y cauta de la niña.

\- ¿Abuelito?

Debía haber reconocido su silueta al anochecer, o su olor o su voz en la puerta, y lo había aguardado allí, donde no llamaría la atención de la turba que patrullaba la ciudad. Henryk apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre los ladrillos y el bronce. Tenía el corazón roto pero aliviado, y la mente agrietada pero latente de esperanza. La sangre que bombeaba uno hacia la otra estaba igual de sucia, y sin embargo era suficiente. La expiación se extendía ante él en la silueta menuda y abandonada de un hada que tenía el cabello rubio de Viola y los ojos grises de Gascoigne. Henryk se acercó a la ventana e inhaló el aire justo para pronunciar unas palabras de advertencia, de gratitud, de pésame. No obstante, otra voz más adentrada en la vivienda se superpuso a su pronunciación pequeña y ronca del único nombre que tenía en la mente.

\- Alannah, ¿con quién hablas?

\- ¡Es el abuelito, mamá! Pero está solo...

Henryk se detuvo en seco.

No necesitaba más. Era tan simple como eso.

La mano que tenía en torno a los barrotes cayó por su propio peso de vuelta a su costado. Sin duda, su deseo era pensar que estaba en un error. El cuerpo desgarrado en el cementerio podría haber sido el de cualquier yarnhamita desdichada que se hubiera cruzado con el filo equivocado en la noche equivocada, y la apariencia tan sólo casualidad; la mueca de dolor y arrepentimiento en el rostro animal de Gascoigne un mero reflejo de su propio lamento, una ilusión de luz de luna. Tal vez los engranajes de su vieja mente no estaban lo suficientemente engrasados, o lo estaban de la forma equivocada. ¿Qué le privaba del derecho de creer que esas eran Viola y Alannah, recogidas bajo su techo, viuda y huérfana de padre pero vivas y a salvo las dos?

El paso del tiempo, por desgracia. Había pasado demasiado para él. Demasiados años, demasiadas noches y demasiadas cacerías, y su fuerza era incuestionable. Cerró los ojos, y se sintió como si lo hiciera por primera vez en décadas. No iba a volver a dormir. No iba a volver a comer. No quería saber, pero sabía.

La casa ante él estaba vacía por completo. La cama del dormitorio infantil estaba deshecha, pero vacía. Los cuerpos de padre, madre e hija estaban enfriándose a la intemperie, sin sepultura, sin oración, y sin remedio. Cada uno había sido arrojado al amargo final en una dirección distinta, como un fuego de artificio macabro. En vida habían hecho de la unión su fortaleza, su razón de vivir, pero en la muerte se habían desconocido todos. Ella se encontró en el vacío frío e insensible de la desesperación, en la insignificancia de un error y de la existencia, acabada entre el recordatorio fútil de tantos otros; él había conocido un castigo mayor del que ningún hombre, por perdido que estuviera, debería tener derecho a conocer; y la pequeña había abandonado el hogar con el corazón lleno de esperanza y de miedo a encontrar lo que salía buscando, un faro en la distancia que había resultado ser sólo una trampa para los animales que eran tan tiernos y dulces como ella.

Henryk había visto en incontables ocasiones las sombras nocturnas arrastrar consigo las vidas (en todos los sentidos concebibles) de las gentes en las que en algún pasado creyó estar protegiendo, y sin embargo jamás llegó a creer lo suficiente en que lo mismo podía ocurrirle a él. Eran su Gacsoigne, su Viola, su Alannah, y él Henryk. Ninguno de los cadáveres que a cada luna llena pasaba de largo sin mirar había sentido ese amor intachable por ellos. Tal vez habían cometido un error de las dimensiones de dejar a Gascoigne convertirse en lo que estaba destinado a ser, pero, ¿cómo luchar contra ese sino? ¿Cómo seguir, de entonces en adelante?

Con un pie delante del otro. Henryk miraba hacia el cielo purpúreo y andaba por la plaza en dirección al camposanto. No había sitio para la venganza en su mente. Su mente era un jilguero. Su mente eran unas gachas con calabaza, y el agua de un pozo. Veía una y otra vez el lugar de su familia muerta entre esos huecos: un reflejo en una gota, una figura entre el vapor, un color entre dos musgos. Pero ninguno le sonreía.

Era Henryk quien los había perdido, pero no era Henryk quien los había matado. Si iba al cementerio y se convertiría en una lápida, ¿quien de veras lo hizo aparecería para rezarle? Una bestia, sin duda. Una bestia había matado a Viola. Una bestia había matado a Gascoigne. Y Alannah había bajado las escaleras en dirección a la catedral para arrojarse a la boca mustia, hedionda y descompuesta de una bestia. Henryk tenía la suerte (sí, por fin lo creía una suerte) de ser experto en cazar bestias.

Y no sólo bestias. No importaba qué forma tuviera, aunque todo en ese instante, los edificios, los árboles, las llamas, tuviera la misma forma. Henryk no sabría que era elle. Pero no había ninguna necesidad. Lo único cálido sobre él entonces era el fluido floreciente de los tallos que podaba en cualquier esquina, independientemente del arma que empuñaran. Quería que volara sobre él una mariposa. Quería sentir el papel de sus alas entre las muelas, y hacerlo rechinar. 

Se agachó frente a la lámpara del Camposanto. Apagó su llama de un suave soplido, y el flequillo de Alannah se dispersó, y volaron por un instante los ribetes de sus lazos. Eso siempre la hacía reír. Sin embargo Henryk estaba sumido en una inmensa tristeza. Tenía en el brazo derecho una violencia mayor que el universo, comprendido en un tarro de cristal. Quería averiguar de qué cristal estaba hecho el culpable último de su perdición. Porque estaba perdido para siempre, a la deriva para siempre. Pero también estaba preparado. Hasta el fin, estaría preparado. Ese fantasma no se presentaría ante él directo desde el sueño y hasta la luz de la linterna. Sin importar el precio, lo vería venir. Henryk alzó la vista al cielo y el ojo de los Grandes le devolvió la mirada.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! ¡Espero que hayas sufrido tanto leyéndolo como yo sufrí escribiéndolo!


End file.
